I Rise, You Fall
by Denali Prime
Summary: The Decepticons are back. But they aren't the only ones. Spade has to deal with more than one problem in this super awesome sequel to My Name is Spade. This is the Revenge of the Fallen based one. The romance will officially start to blossom in this story.
1. Unfriendly Competition

**Chapter 1- Unfriendly Competition**

**How's it going? My name is Denali Prime and welcome to the sequel to My Name is Spade! This story is going to be the one based on Revenge of the Fallen. I know I might have caught some of you off guard with that cliffhanger in the Escaspades, but I came through, did I not?**

**Well, I'm not going to spend too much time with the introductions this time, so have fun with the first chappie!**

* * *

"Elita?"

Even my mouth dropped open in shock at this. On the plane while we were going to Germany, Optimus told me a little bit about her. She's his sparkmate, who everyone thought to be dead. I looked up at him and saw a mix of shock and confusion. I tore my eyes away from him when I heard someone call my name.

"Spade! Do you know who that is?" she whispered. I nodded. She motioned with her hand to Bumblebee, telling him to move closer so that I could explain.

"Um…" I trailed off. On the outside, I was completely shocked. On the inside, I was completely disappointed. "You remember when we were talking in the tent yesterday?" I asked. She nodded, so I kept going. "Well, that's his sparkmate."

She too gasped in shock. "I thought you said she was dead."

"I said she _might_ be dead," I said trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Spade. Maybe their love died out. There could still be a chance," she soothed. I tightened my fists.

"No. Sparkmates are bonded together forever until one dies or if one is believed to be dead. Generally when one dies, they take the other with them. It can't be separated." I sighed quietly.

Even though I was disappointed about Elita-1's return, but I was happy that Optimus had a chance with her again. He'd thought that she was dead for centuries. It would be selfish of me to not want her here because I had feelings for Optimus.

"How are you alive? I thought Megatron killed you," Optimus asked.

"I escaped, but barely. He almost killed me but I knew I had to live for my mate," she replied while walking closer to him. She wrapped her servos around him. Since I was still in his palm, he could only use one hand to hug back. Then, her optics landed on me. They registered a look of interest. Mikaela decided to walk off of Bumblebee's palm to Optimus's. She stood next to me and smiled at Elita. I tried to as well, but I just couldn't do it. Not yet, at least.

"Is this the dominant species of this planet?" she asked Optimus.

"Yes. They are humans, an organic species. This is Spade and this is Mikaela," he replied. I waved when he said my name so that she would know who was who. She let go of Optimus and moved closer to us.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Elita-1."

"Hi. I'm Spade," I said.

"I'm Mikaela," the brunette chimed in.

"Would it be okay if I held one of you?" she asked. I arched an eyebrow but shrugged.

"I don't mind," I replied. She tentatively reached out and grabbed me around my waist. Her grip was gentle. I guess she knew that she couldn't just snatch our kind.

"They are squishy," she said. Mikaela giggled a little bit. "There's something about this one, Optimus. I'm getting readings off of her that are similar to that of the Allspark's."

"Spade came in contact with the Allspark a week ago. It changed her. It gave her powers, physical and mental enhancement, and Ratchet believes that it may have granted her immortality," Optimus replied.

"Hold the phone! You never mentioned that last part!" I exclaimed.

"The theory is relatively new, Spade," I heard Ratchet say behind me. I brought my attention back to Elita, who looked me up and down, examining me. Then, she took a look at my neck where the tattoo of Optimus's former name was. I gulped and looked into her optics. They hardened and a brief flash of anger appeared, but I think I was the only one who noticed. She hummed and sat me back me on the ground.

I looked up at Mikaela and saw her frown, as well as Optimus's. "Is there a reason why you sat me on the ground?" I asked her. She looked down at me and smiled sweetly.

"I was hoping you could show me around so that I can understand the area more. Is that okay with you Optimus?" she replied.

"As long as Spade doesn't mind, I have no problem with it."

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not? You'll need an alt mode first. We can't have you running around town like that. We're trying to keep you guys a secret," I said.

"Perhaps you can help me pick and alt mode as well."

"Yeah. Good idea."

Elita bent down and grabbed me around my waist again. She left the lookout with me in her hand. For some reason, felt that something was wrong with this picture. I don't know why but I didn't feel safe with her. We stopped and hid behind some trees right next to the road. Lots of cars were passing by.

"So, do you want a car or truck or plane…?" I asked her.

"I'm not a flyer," she replied. Her answer was crisp, but I ignored it.

"I don't have wings so I can't have an alt mode that flies," she drawled.

I frowned. "Car it is. Do you want speed or dexterity?"

"I'd prefer speed."

"Alright then. How about that one?" I asked her, pointing to a sports car. It was a 2007 Porsche Cayman, one that seemed to fit her style. She grimaced a little.

"I'm not overly fond of that color scheme, but I can change it," she said. A green beam went over the car as she scanned it. She sat me down so that she could transform. I turned and nearly groaned at the color she chose. No offense to her or her style, but I hate pink. Her passenger side door flew open. "Get in," she ordered. I frowned and got in slowly. She slammed the door shut and didn't bother to put my seatbelt on. Now, I knew something was up. She revved her engine and sped off into the city. I said that I would show her around, so I began to tell her what some of the things were in the city.

"Well, if you look to your left, you'll see some buildings. And if you look to your right, you'll see a speed limit. You're speeding, and here on Earth, that can get you a ticket," I said.

"What's a slip of paper going to do to me?" she growled. I pursed my lips.

"If you get too many of them, they'll put a boot on your tire. Then, you won't be able to move. I mean, take an interest! Slow down, dammit!" I shouted. She remained silent, but slowed down anyway. "Now, on with the tour. If you look in _front _of you, you'll see a small, yellow rectangle dangling from a wire. That's called a stoplight," I said through gritted teeth. The light changed to yellow. "If the dot is yellow, that means slow down. If the dot is red, which it now is, that means stop or you'll run somebody over or run into someone. I don't think that'll sit too well with your dearest Optimus," I hissed. She slammed on the brakes right before running the stoplight. Her engine was revving in anger.

"Watch your mouth, fleshling," she growled. Her holoform appeared in the driver's seat. It alarmed me, but I didn't want her to know that. Her holoform had on a pink shirt with dark blue jeans and pink shoes. Her hair was blonde with streaks of pink running through it. She turned to look at me. The look in her eyes reminded me of a Decepticon's when they were angry.

"I'm sorry, but 'fleshling' is not my name. You can call me Spade," I said. I turned back to the stoplight. "The light's green, so you can move now."

And boy, did she move. She floored it as soon as I finished my sentence. She drove at unnatural speeds, leading me to believe that she was going to try to kill me. "There's this other thing called speeding! That will have you arrested and I know good and damn well that won't make Optimus happy!" I shouted.

That time, she didn't say anything. She drove to a forest area. As soon as we came to a clearing, she unbuckled the seatbelt and threw the door open, causing me to roll out. I grunted and tried to slide back, but she wasn't having any of that. Elita transformed and slammed her hand down right next to my body. I started to pant in slight fear. Optimus loved this bitch?

"Look, I don't know what you're problem is, but this is not how an Autobot is supposed to treat humans!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" she screamed. She snatched me right off of the ground, causing my head to snap back painfully. I whimpered and looked her in the optics once she brought me up to her face. She moved some of my hair to reveal the tattoo on my neck. "What is his name doing on your neck?" she growled.

"What's it to you?" I hissed. She squeezed my body tightly. It wasn't enough to hurt or break anything, but regardless.

"Listen to me you little glitch. You will stay away from him. Optimus belongs to me and me only. If he wanted you, I'm sure he would have said something by now," she snarled. That cut me a little deep and she seemed to take notice. A smirk grew on her face. "Oh, so the little human has a crush on the big Cybertronian," she mocked. "Why would he want to be with a species this small and fleshy? I think we both know that you don't have a chance with him. Stay away from him!"

I didn't say anything. I _couldn't _say anything. I took some of things she said to heart. But I wouldn't back down. "Or what?" I asked. She frowned at me. "You can't do anything to me and get away with it. Optimus is my best friend and he always will be. I don't even know why you think I'm trying to steal him from you. I think you believe that I have a chance of being with him more than I do. Otherwise, we wouldn't even have this conversation right now. You think I'm a threat. And if you do kill me, all fingers will point to you."

She remained silent. "And you know what else? He's going to wonder where I got these mysterious bruises from. I don't think you can get bruises easily from riding in a car and looking around. Wouldn't it be a shame if he dumped you because you hurt me?"

Elita brought her hand up and stepped back. "You win this round. But I'm back now. You still have no chance of being his mate. You can't give him what I did."

"I sure hope not! Based on what you have demonstrated to me, I would be devastated if I could give him anything you gave him," I replied. She glared at me and I glared right back. Then I scoffed. "Could you take me back to the lookout please? It's almost my curfew."

* * *

**Okay. So Elita-1 may be a little OOC here. Or is it OCC? I keep forgetting which one. But it's a little obvious that these two will not get along too well. But I had to throw this in there because I can't imagine Elita reacting calmly to seeing her mate's name on another femme. How would you react? Well, that is all. This chapter was posted the same day as the Escaspades finished, as promised. No flames or I will have them removed! See you later!**

**Denali Prime out!**


	2. The Thoughts of Another

**Chapter 2- The Thoughts of Another**

**What's up guys? After posting the new story, I had excitement jitters. I went to sleep so that I could see all of the comments and favorites and follows the next morning. Every time I hear my phone go off with the gmail noise, I rush to get to it, no matter what I'm doing. Well, except if I'm playing my instrument.**

**I'd like to thank the buttercups that reviewed so far. So, how did you guys feel about the plot twist? I had this inspiration because I knew that Elita-1 would have to be mentioned eventually. I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Spade: I sure hope so! She tried to kill me!**

**Me: I know! Isn't it great?!**

**Spade: *glares***

**Enjoy the chappie! Oh slag! I forgot the warnings in the last chapter!**

**Warnings: Sadness, violence, universal, and anger problems (throughout the story)**

**Disclaimers: I own the plot and Spade. Nothing more, nothing less**

* * *

About two days ago, some new arrivals came down to the lookout. The day after, they were taking to the Autobots' new makeshift base. I liked most of them. Skids and Mudflap were crazy. Their language consisted of hurtful comments and vulgar language. Ratchet called them illiterates. They chose an ice cream truck as their alt, allowing them to join to form it. They became my little brothers as part of my Cybertronian family.

Jolt was a quiet one, but I still got a chance to talk to him. His vehicle was a Blue Chevrolet Volt. We spent time talking the day he came. He told me that he studies under Ratchet for medical knowledge and described his prized electric whips. I think I broke through because he smiled at me when I came to the base the next day.

The Arcee triplets were so sweet. After talking to them for three hours straight, I learned so much about them. Chromia was almost exactly like Ironhide. She was trigger happy, curse filled, cranky, yet sweet. Come to find out, the blue fembot loves sparklings, just like her two sisters and had been dogging Ironhide out since they left Cybertron. I started to call her 'Mia as the others did. Flareup was quiet too. While she didn't talk much in general, she would have something to say if the topic caught her interest. Of the three, the purple femme was the more serious one and I found that hard to believe. Arcee was the socialite. She was one of the sweetest people I'd ever talked to. I noticed lots of things about her when we first met. Things such as her interest in human romance films or why she chose the pink finish for her alt mode. Or even that sparkle that forms in her optics whenever we talk about Bumblebee. Mikaela and I had gotten extremely close to all three motorcycles. Chromia is the oldest, followed by Flareup and Arcee.

Sideswipe was so cool. His advanced moves and sword fights made him and his twin deadly frontliners. While I'd never met Sunstreaker, he told me all about him. He and Sideswipe were so much alike, but I guess that came from being twins. He was interested in fighting of course, art, his paintjob, and started an international prank war back on Cybertron. The wheels on his feet provided the Corvette Stingray with more speed and agility. Now, I referred to him as another one of my big brothers. Bumblebee and Sam were as well.

And then there was Elita-1. After the incident the other day, I made as little contact with her as possible. For some reason, I never told Optimus about it. Maybe it was the fact that she was just jealous and wanted to make sure that her claim on him remained, regardless of his slight interest in me. The other half of me didn't say anything about it because it was reliable blackmail. Then, there are extra blackmail points for not saying anything because she knows that I if I do tell, she and Optimus would be finished. Every now and then, I felt optics boring holes into my body and saw the pink femme in my line of vision whenever I did. Regardless, I spent more time with Optimus so that she wouldn't get a chance to step on me without any witnesses. I've also been trying to teach myself to sleep with my eyes open. Practice will make it perfect.

* * *

Checking all of my surroundings, I left the rec room. I was making sure Elita was nowhere near. She wasn't in the rec room, so I had to be careful. Optimus had called me to his office. After a quadruple check, I began to sprint in the direction of the leader's office.

When I reached it, I knocked on the Autobot size door gently. A few seconds later, it opened revealing Optimus… and Elita. He smiled warmly at me.

"Good afternoon, Spade," he greeted. I smiled at him.

"Hey, boss bot. Elita," I replied. She smiled sweetly at me. I knew that she was scared of me. Everything I had on her could get her sent off the planet or something. "You needed to talk to me?"

He nodded. "Yes. I wanted to know how exploring went on Friday. Did you and Elita get to know each other?"

Both of us were silent. I looked at her mischievously before clearing my throat. "Yeah! It was fun! We uh, talked and drove around. Yeah, there was this crazy ass driver in the city. She almost ran a stoplight, so me being me, I had to talk some sense into her," I said. Elita's smile vanished. "Then we went to the forest. Saw some trees. No Slender there, by the way," I replied making him chuckle. He then looked to Elita.

"Can you excuse us for a minute, Elita? I need to speak with Spade for a klik or two," he said. She tensed but smiled a small smile at him and nodded.

"Of course," she replied, bending down to give him a peck on the lip plates. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

When their lips broke, she walked out of the room. I brought my attention back to Optimus, who had walked over to me and brought his servo down. I climbed on as he lifted his servo and walked onto the desk. He sat back down in his Optimus sized chair and sat in the human sized chair that was provided for times like these.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. He nodded slowly and made eye contact with me.

"Well…" he replied. I frowned at his answer and walked closer to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Everything should be okay, but there's still something wrong," he answered.

"How come? The threat of your brother has been eliminated and you have your sparkmate back. What's the problem?" I asked gently.

He laughed but there was no humour in the laugh. "Elita isn't my sparkmate."

That shocked me to the very core. "How? You told me that she was!"

"That 'was' was used in a past tense manner. The bond severed when I thought she had been offlined by Megatron. Now, it doesn't feel the same." He stared at me for a while.

_**(Optimus POV)**_

_Spade's shock was expected, but all I can do is stare at her. The Allspark changed her in many ways. She grew taller and her hair color changed. Her speed and agility became that of ours. And her human processor power was improved as well. She was beautiful now, but she had been before. She always laughed or made others laugh. Her beautiful smile, coupled with her attractive form. Whenever I held her, her soft, smooth skin brushed against the metal of my hand. And for some reason, the tattoo of my former name on her neck made my spark flutter._

_Her thoughts and ideas were random, but they were a part of the personality I loved. While she would probably never admit it willingly, she was a socialite. She broke Jolt's silent shell and managed to get him to tell her some of the details of his life before and during the war. She appealed to Ratchet and Ironhide, who didn't take too well to other species and added them to what she calls her Cybertronian family, deeming Ratchet her grandpa and Ironhide her favourite uncle. Pit, she even got me to smile and laugh after eons of the war, the war that hardened me. Even after my brother's betrayal, after Elita's assumed death, the death of a once flourishing Cybertron; the things that destroyed me on the inside, I still laughed and smiled, but only because of Spade_

_And when Elita landed on Earth, I was overjoyed at first, but then, it died down. Spade looked equally shocked, but as I looked closer, I noticed her disappointment. Unfortunately, I let our difference in species pull me away. It didn't last long, but I still scold myself for letting it happen every day. I know I shouldn't think these things or feel this way about her, but maybe I don't feel the same way about Elita-1 for a reason._

_Elita. Ever since she arrived, there has been a slightly noticeable hostility between the two. I knew that something was up when I caught her glaring at Spade in the rec room yesterday morning. And her anger was well defined when I denied her a sparkmerge to rekindle what we had before. I didn't understand why I couldn't bring myself to do it until now. My spark simply doesn't call for her anymore. _

**(Spade/Normal POV)**

There was silence in the mech's office for a long time. I was doing a victory dance in my head at the fact that Optimus and Elita were no longer bonded. It was a selfish thought on my part, but I didn't care. I'd rather die as a virgin that never got to experience real love than be with anyone other than Optimus. As I looked up at the flamed mech, I noticed that his optics registered that he was deep in thought.

Now, it was more than a crush. It was a stronger feeling, but I wouldn't tell him that. I couldn't, at least not now. What would he think of a silly little human falling in love with him?

It didn't matter because I knew I would have to leave the base soon. Even though school was out, college was still a priority. I wanted to go to Juilliard in New York to study music. My two career choices included being an orchestrator so I could stay near the things that I love and/or being part of NEST so I could be near the 'bots that I love.

"I will be saddened to see you leave for college, Spade," Optimus said. His baritone calmed me down and I allowed myself to smile.

"I'll miss you guys too," I replied.

But I would get to see them again.

Right?

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I did change the POV **_**briefly, **_**but that won't happen too often. In fact, that might have been the only time I do, but I really, really wanted to put that in the chapter. I had an epiphany earlier today and I came up with this. If the document looks a little funny, PM me and let me know. My Microsoft has been acting up lately. Anyway, if you do comment, make sure it isn't a flame or I will have it removed. Love you guys!**

**Denali Prime out!**


End file.
